


The Ocean Doesn't Want Me Today

by Draycevixen



Series: POI fic by Draycevixen [17]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blythechild gave me the prompt: Finch realizes that he's become far too comfortable cleaning up blood since he met Reese.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ocean Doesn't Want Me Today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blythechild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/gifts).



.

John has taught him many things, at least two of which he really did learn from John: how to poke someone in the eyes, how to pick a lock and crack a safe, how to shoot a gun and at least four ways to get bloodstains out of clothing that didn’t involve burning it. 

Perhaps it’s his over familiarity with blood that allows him to watch the spreading stain with such composure... or perhaps it’s just shock. 

“Stay with me, Harold, please.” John presses down on his chest and presses a kiss to his temple.

He can learn this too. 

 

.


End file.
